Br'er Bear
Br'er Bear is the secondary antagonist in the animated sequences of Disney's 1946 hybrid film Song of the South. He has been voiced by Nicodemus Stewart and James Avery. History Unlike the character's depiction in the earlier illustrations of Frederick S. Church, A. B. Frost and E. W. Kemble, the Disney animators redesigned Br'er Bear in a more slapstick, cartoony style. Br'er Bear is also prominently featured in the Disney theme park log flume ride Splash Mountain. The plot for Splash Mountain was based entirely on the Uncle Remus stories. Personality Br'er Bear is portrayed as stupid, slow-witted, prone to violence when provoked and gullible, leaving him open to being tricked repeatedly by Br'er Rabbit when he accompanies Br'er Fox (due to ignoring the latter's warnings of Brer Rabbit's many tricks). Appearances ''Song of the South B'rer Bear is the secondary antagonist in Song of the South. He first appears in the 1st animated segment "B'rer Rabbit runs away". He is introduced when Uncle Remus says" When he hears ol' B'rer Bear ambling' down the road". He then is tricked by B'rer Rabbit into getting himself tied up in B'rer Fox's trap for B'rer Rabbit. When B'rer Fox finds B'rer Bear tied up, he cuts B'rer Bear down. B'rer Bear then gets into an argument with B'rer Fox claiming "I was making a dolla' a minute!" When B'rer Fox convinces him it was a trick, B'rer Bear begins to march towards B'rer Rabbit claiming " I'm just gonna knock his head clean OFF". He and B'rer Fox both lunge at B'rer Rabbit, who escapes the fight, leaving Brer Fox to get repeatedly and inadvertently beaten by Brer Bear. B'rer Bear helps to create the Tar Baby in segment 2. He is sitting on a log while B'rer Fox builds the baby. B'rer Fox then comments that all it needs are eyes and rips the button off B'rer Bear's coat. B'rer Fox then rips the bowl off B'rer Bear's pipe to create a nose for the tar baby. B'rer Fox then rips hair off B'rer Bear's butt to give the baby some hair. They then carried the baby out into the woods on a log. B'rer Rabbit then gets caught in the tar. When B'rer Fox and B'rer Bear retrieve B'rer Rabbit, B'rer Fox wants to cook him, but B'rer Bear just wants to "knock his head clean OFF". B'rer Bear then swings widely at B'rer Rabbit and B'rer Fox, causing B'rer Fox to toss B'rer Rabbit into the Briar Patch. When B'rer Rabbit acts like he is dead, B'rer Fox and B'rer Bear remove their hats in respect. When B'rer pops up, B'rer Bear softly hits B'rer Fox in the head in disappointment before leaving him. In segment 3, B'rer Bear and B'rer Fox have finally captured B'rer Rabbit. B'rer Fox is preparing to roast B'rer Rabbit as B'rer Bear sits at the table. When B'rer Rabbit burst out laughing and tells B'rer Fox about his laughing place, B'rer bear wants to see this laughing place. The 3 B'rers then walk through the forest, B'rer Rabbit and B'rer Bear sing "Everybody's got a Laughing' Place". B'rer Bear dives into the beehive declaring " me first, me first", because he thinks B'rer Fox will try to beat him into the laughing place. B'rer Bear is then heard yelling in pain and emerging with a beehive on his nose declaring " There's nothing in here except BEES!". When B'rer Fox laughs at him, B'rer Bear and B'rer Fox are then chased around by bees, then chased away by bees with B'rer Rabbit laughing. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Br'er Bear can be spotted in several scenes of the film with other toons and at the very end of the film. Bonkers Br'er Bear made a cameo appearance in the episode "Casabonkers" during the Rubber Room Song. He is seen trying to make a hot dog. House of Mouse Br'er Bear makes cameo appearances in several episodes of the ''House of Mouse TV series and in the direct-to-video release Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. ''The Lion King 1½ Brer Bear's silhouette can be seen at the end of the film with several other characters in the theater. Disney comics Like many of the Disney characters from movies, Br'er Bear appeared in the Disney comics. Usually he was with his castmates from ''Song of the South, being tricked by Br'er Rabbit. Sometimes Br'er Fox would be the one to try and bilk Br'er Bear out of something, such as his chicken herd. This would often be a mistake for Br'er Fox as Br'er Bear would catch on at the last minute and proceed to threaten him. Disney comics were also known for juxtaposing characters from different movies and shows, and Br'er Bear was one such case where he was hunting Bambi and his forest friends. Br'er Bear comes across his fellow villainess the Witch, who is mixing a cauldron. When Br'er Bear demands to know what the "magic potion" is, she tells him it is nothing special and it is best not to be concerned. However, Br'er Bear believes she is mixing a potion for super strength, and that she should not be hogging it, so he helps himself to some of it. When Br'er Bear blanches in disgust at how awful the formula tastes, the Witch angrily says all she was doing was making ordinary turpentine, and that is why she warned him not to drink any. Br'er Bear is then too weakened and humiliated to continue hunting Bambi, and Bambi and his forest friends rejoice that they are safe for now and that Br'er Bear was his own worst enemy due to his arrogance and refusal to heed warnings. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures ''.]] Br'er Bear appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character at the entrance to Critter Country, between The Haunted Mansion and Splash Mountain. Br'er Bear also joins Br'er Fox in the Splash Mountain mini-game. Br'er Rabbit and the player pay a visit to Br'er Fox's house, where Br'er Rabbit tricks his foes into believing that he tripped and fell down and is now helpless in front of their door. Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox rush out only to find a "present". Br'er Bear eagerly opens it to discover a beehive, although he doesn't realize it's a hive until the bees come out and attack. Br'er Bear accompanies Br'er Fox in chasing after Br'er Rabbit and the player, but they are ultimately foiled. Disney Parks Br'er Bear appears as a walk-around character in addition to his appearance in Splash Mountain. For meet and greets, he is often seen in Critter Country and Frontierland. He also makes rare appearances in Epcot. In Animal Kingdom, he appeared in ''Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade and its holiday overlay Mickey's Jingle Jungle Parade. Splash Mountain B'rer Bear is the secondary antagonist of he ride.His portarait can be seen in the queue, the caption is "B'rer Bear: Just Lookin'". As riders go through the 1st outdoor canyon, B'rer Bear's cave can be seen. Next to it are his club and a newspaper. When riders actually enter the mountain and pass the geese, in the Disneyland version, he is instantly seen caught in a rope trap set by B'rer Fox to catch B'rer Rabbit. In the WDW and TDL versions, he and B'rer Fox are seen spying on B'rer Rabbit leaving. He replies to when B'rer Fox says "I'm gonna catch that B'rer Rabbit this time for ''sure!" '' by saying " DUhh,uhh,uhhh". When riders pass the harmonice raccoon and drum porcupine(WDW version), two bunny twins describe how B'rer Fox and B'rer Bear have been hunting B'rer Rabbit for days, in the background, a shadow animation of B'rer Fox and B'rer Bear chasing B'rer Rabbit is seen. Next, B'rer Fox is seen yelling at B'rer Bear because he is caught in B'rer Fox's trap. The next time B'rer Bear is seen, only his butt is seen. In the Disneyland version, he is standing on a piece of wood and claims "De'res nothin' in here BEES". In the WDW and TDL version, B'rer Fox is seen holding B'rer Bear, who claims "Dis aint no laughing place, JUST BEES". In both versions, riders then drop into the "Laughing Place". In the Disneyland version, B'rer Bear is seen w/ a beehive on his arm rolling around(never been to DL,so i don't know if that's right). In the WDW and TDL, he is seen also with a beehive, this time on his nose. B'rer Rabbit is seen taunting him while B'rer Fox sneaks up on him with a beehive. B'rer Bear is also heard saying "Briar Patch?" just before the final plunge. When riders are in the "Zip a dee doh dah" scene, B'rer Fox and B'rer Bear are seen escaping from a gator Mickey Mouse Revue Br'er Bear, Br'er Fox and Br'er Rabbit appeared near the end of the show to sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah. Gallery Brer-Bear.jpg Category:Villains Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Foiled Characters Category:Song of the South characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Idiots Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bears Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Splash Mountain characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Males Category:Comic characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Parents Category:Disney Villains Category:The Disney Afternoon characters